


The Captain And The Cowgirl I: My Janie

by BradyGirl_12



Series: The Captain And The Cowgirl [1]
Category: F-Troop
Genre: 1860s, 19th Century, Canon Het Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance, Series, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilton reflects on his relationship with his girlfriend Jane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Captain And The Cowgirl I: My Janie

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: _The Girl From Philadelphia_ (Season 1, Episode 7)  
>  Original LJ Date Of Completion: January 5, 2014  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: January 8, 2014  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, Warner Brothers does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 756  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Notes: I’ve been enjoying an old favorite, _F Troop_ , on ME TV, and the romance between Wilton Parmenter and Jane Angelica Thrift has always been fun. It had to stay low-key as Melody Patterson, who played Jane, was only 16 during her audition and 17 during Season 1. When she turned 18 in Season 2, the romance heated up.  
> The entire series can be found [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/928731.html)

I paused by the dress shop and watched Jane ride off down the dusty street on her trusty horse. Sunlight glinted off her blond hair as she headed in the direction of the Hekawi camp.

My Janie is an excellent horsewoman and trick rider. She’s pretty amazing. I’ve seen her do fancy rope tricks and she’s the best shot in town. Her only equal is Sergeant O’Rourke as far as marksmanship goes.

I’ve never known a woman like her. She’s certainly not like the women of my set back home in Philadelphia. Lucy Lanfield, my old girlfriend, wouldn’t dream of wearing buckskins. Janie can certainly pull off wearing a dress and look pretty doing it, but I like her buckskins.

She disappeared up into the hills. I had no worries about her going up to the Indian camp. Jane could take care of herself and Wild Eagle was a man of honor. He and his braves were no threat to her.

I looked in the window of the dress shop. Annabelle Hawkins was an excellent seamstress and liked to put some ruffles and bows on her dresses when she could. The women of Fort Courage appreciated her sense of style, since so many of their dresses were plain.

Even with the frippery, the dresses would be considered plain by Philadelphia standards. The women of my set liked to play games by being coquettish, which was okay during an afternoon tea or ball but could get tiresome on a regular basis. It wasn’t all their fault, as they had been taught to be that way and many men liked the games, somehow equating it with their perceived superiority.

Jane was straightforward from the start. She knew what she wanted and went after it. I’ll admit sometimes I’m a little taken aback by her aggressiveness, but a part of me likes it, too.

I spotted Sergeant O’Rourke and Corporal Agarn by the saloon talking to Pete the bartender. I headed for them as I sidestepped a horse’s offering in the street.

The sergeant and corporal thought that I was easy to pull the wool over. Well, I’ll admit that I can be a little naive, but I know something’s up. However, I’ve never known a First Sergeant worth his salt that didn’t have a little something going on the side. The Army is run by its NCOs, because I can certainly say that you can’t leave it to the officers. Well, I won’t ask as long as he doesn’t tell.

“Hello, men.”

“Oh, hello, Captain,” said O’Rourke as he saluted.

“Cap’n.” Agarn saluted.

I returned the salutes and said hello to Pete, who nodded and went back inside the saloon.

“How’s Pete and his family?”

“Oh, just fine, sir,” O’Rourke answered.

“He and the wife are like two lovebirds, sir,” said Agarn.

“Yes. Do either of you know why Wrangler Jane went up to the Hekawi camp?”

“I think it was to deliver a package to Flying Sparrow.” O’Rourke shaded his eyes to look up in the direction of the camp.

“Flying Sparrow needs a package delivered?” I remembered the beautiful young Indian woman who had been a factor in helping me stay here when Lucy had tried to drag me back to Philadelphia. 

“Yes, sir. I believe Jane said she ordered some books from Boston,” Agarn said cheerfully.

“I didn’t know she could read English. I thought she could only speak it.”

“Well, the Hekawis are always full of surprises, sir.” O’Rourke lowered his hand.

“It appears so.” Flying Sparrow was ahead of Hoffenmueller and some of my other men. “Well, carry on, men.”

I turned and did a flip over the hitching rail, landing on my feet. I made sure my hat was firmly on my head and walked back to the fort with my head held high.

Once in my office I tackled some paperwork and two jabs with the quill pen and one slam of my fingers in the top drawer later, I returned to town in a half hour to see Jane ride in.

“Hey, Wilton!” 

“Hey, Jane.”

“Come on over to the store. I’ll rustle us up some lunch in the back.”

“Thanks, that sounds just about right.” I headed over to the general store while she went to the stable.

Our relationship was perhaps a little odd, but it suited us. Well, maybe Jane wanted more, but I wasn’t ready for anything more just yet. We Parmenters have long courtships but even longer marriages. Once we find the One, it’s forever.


End file.
